


Far Cry one shots

by TrudyCollins



Category: Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4, Far Cry 5
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Angst, Bad endings, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Killing, M/M, Multi, NSFW, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Seedcest, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, brodycest, good endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrudyCollins/pseuds/TrudyCollins
Summary: Just some one shots with Far Cry characters! Fluff, smut, angst etc... :)





	1. Chapter 1

Feel free to request anything in the comments! All ships allowed!

Thank you.

-Trudy


	2. Joseph x John [fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph needs comfort after a long day of work, John is there to fix everything.

Joseph sat down on the couch, he was tired after a long day of work and after all his sermons and praying. He was extremely tired of hearing people say he was a bad preacher or that he was crazy. He was trying hard to help all the lost souls he could and no one gave value to his hard work.

He just sat there alone in the dark living room, thinking about his life problems, at least he tough he was alone. "Brother? Are you feeling alright?" Joseph raised his head, through the darkness of the room he could see someone standing on the door way, it was John. "What's wrong, brother?" John asked again, walking over to his older brother that was sitting on the soft couch. "Nothing his wrong, dear John, just tired after a long day of work" Joseph forced himself to show his best fake smile. John huffed, obviously not believing a single word of his older brother. "Bullshit, Joseph, I know you, I know you are sad" John stated aloud. Joseph just sighed, John was a lot smart, he could hide nothing from him.

"I'm sorry for making you worried, brother, im just sad due some stuff i would rather not talk about." Joseph answered. "I respect that, then I will not make any further questions. But I'm not leaving your alone and depressed" John argued, sitting on his older brother's lap and nuzzling into his shoulder. "Let me help you stay happy" John said, looking up at his brother with a big sweet smile. Joseph smiled and held the younger man close. "Make me happy then, dear brother" Joseph said and hummed as John pressed a kiss to his forehead and buried his face into Joseph's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one shot!  
> Yay! Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Trudy


	3. Jacob x John x Joseph [angst/fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 week passed since Joseph and John found Jacob and took the homeless man home. It was not easy make the ginger haired man feel home.

Joseph and John found their brother Jacob. Jacob was homeless when they found him, they knew exactly what to do. They needed and wanted to take Jacob home.

 

1 week passed since they took him home, they let Jacob have a bath, they gave him food, cut and trim his hair and beard, made him go to the hospital and dentist, they took care of the man, their brother. They even got him new clothes, but that was the first time Jacob complained, he wanted his army clothes, he did not wanted new ones, so they just washed his clothing and gave them back to him.

"Brother, tell us what happened." Joseph questioned as him, Jacob and John sat on the table with the dinner in front of them. Jacob just played with the food with a fork, he haven't seen a true meal in years. Jacob did not answered Joseph's question. Joseph and John frowned. Jacob was not the same since he left to the army and they lost contact. Jacob was not only scarred physically but also mentally. 

The dinner went by, none of them ate much, they all sat on the couch on the living room. "Jacob, tell us what happened with you, please" John asked, almost sadly. Jacob left out a long sigh. "I was expelled from the army, my superiors discovered I had PTSD and said I was not healthy enough. I left, but I ran out of money" Jacob said quietly, that was why he was living on the streets. Joseph and John shared pity looks between them, all this time their brother was alone and they didnt knew. "My dear brother, you are not alone now, we are here" Joseph smiled softly. "I'm going to bed" Jacob stood up and without another word he left.

Another week passed, Jacob was getting more and more distant from his brother, he would only go home to eat or bath, he would even sleep at any other place but home.

"John? Have you seen Jacob?" Joseph asked in a worried state. "No, he left this morning to the forest, i did not saw him since he left." John sighed. "We should go look for him" Joseph sighed.

The brothers walked through the forest, they only saw some of their hunters practicing their aim. After a long walk they finally found Jacob, he was sitting on the grass, resting against a tree. "Brother, we were worried!" Joseph and John walked over, Jacob stared at them. "What are you two doing here!!?? It's dangerous!" Jacob snapped. Joseph and John shared confused looks, there was noting dangerous in there. Suddenly one of the hunter shots could be heard and Jacob froze, everything went clear, Jacob was having a PTSD crisis due the gun shots. 

"Calm down brother, its just the hunters" John tried to calm his brother while Joseph warned the hunters through the walkie talkie to stop shooting. Jacob felt his panic fall slowly. "It's over, brother, don't fear" Joseph walked over and sat down next to his brothers. "Jacob, listen, we are here to help you, don't be afraid, now we are here, all together, dear brother" Joseph smiled. Jacob knew they were trying to help, but he was scared to get used to this life and end up losing everything again. John rested his head on the veteran's shoulder and closed his eyes "We are here, Jacob" John said softly. "We will never leave you, brother" Joseph added, rubbing soft circles on his back.  
Jacob looked at them and closed his eyes "Thank you, brothers" Jacob smiled weakly, he will not allow himself to lose this life again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one shot :)  
> Thank you so much for reading, feel free to leave suggestions and prompts
> 
> -Trudy


	4. Pagan x Ajay [Smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pagan tries to make Ajay stronger. Ajay gets extremely pissed.

Ajay walks inside the house he shares with his step-father, Pagan. He is all wet from the rain and shaking from anger.

"Good night, boy." Pagan smirked, taking a sip of his wine. Ajay growled and made his way to the older blonde man. He violently took the bottle of wine from Pagan's hand and chugged the rest of the drink down his throat. Next thing he did was throw the empty bottle at the wall as it broke into pieces of glass.  
Pagan was not surprised, he just raised an eyebrow "I'm not going to clean that, boy" he said calmly and Ajay growled again" "WHY DID YOU LEFT ME ALONE!!!??? HUH!!??" He yell angrily and Pagan laughed. 

Pagan suggested a nice hunt between them, they both went to the jungle on a car to kill some tigers, turns out that started raining and Pagan went back home without Ajay, leaving the boy alone in the middle of a jungle full of deadly tigers in a rainy day. 

"What a silly question, I was trying to make you stronger, Ajay" the older man purred in smugness. "I CAN BE STRONG IF I TURN TIGER FOOD!!" Ajay was pissed. "I'M NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE IN YOUR CAR ANYMORE!!!" Ajay stated sternly. Pagan pretended he was offended. "Ungrateful brat, I give you a test to make you stronger and you thank me like this? Howwww cruel~" the man chuckled. "You want me to be strong huh? I will show you what is being strong!" Ajay hissed through gritted teeth.

Without much warning Ajay shoved Pagan down against the large couch.

Pagan stare up at the boy, still unimpressed at all. That's when Ajay reaches for the man's belt, undoing it with break eye contact. There are a few seconds of what seems curiosity flashing on Pagan's eyes, what was the boy going to do?  
Ajay snapped Pagan's belt off and throw it behind himself. "You are so fucked!!" Ajay growled. "Metaphorically or literally? I wish for literal!" Pagan chuckles, trying to get the boy more angry than before. How much Pagan wanted to see this day, being completely vulnerable at Ajay.

Ajay ripped the other's pants off, already seeing Pagan's excitement through the fabric of the older man's boxers. "Go on, boy! It's rude to leave someone waiting" he chuckled, watching Ajay, kneel down between his thighs. Before Pagan could process what the younger male was doing he felt a bite on the inside of his thigh, hard enough to leave a mark and made him jolt at the sharp sensation. "Spoiled brat!" the blonde hissed, he knew that that bite was going to leave a bruise. He only heard Ajay chuckle lowly. "Get a move on, Ajay!" Pagan ordered sternly, feeling aroused to the point he needed and craved being touched. And he did, Ajay's hands palmed the man's erection through his boxers. Pagan groaned in satisfaction as he felt that warm hands work on him. "Keep going, boy, you are doing great!" Pagan praised. 

Suddenly the tables turned as Pagan sat upright on the couch, pulling the other male closer with his leg. "its not going to get sucked itself!" Pagan stated sharply. Between all the action Pagan grew impatient and Ajay's anger was gone. "I know that, smartass! That broken bottle it's not going to clean itself as well" Ajay teased smugly. "You broke it, you clean!" Pagan chuckled. 

Ajay rolled his eyes, pulling the blonde's boxers down and smirking up at him. A long groan of satisfaction was ripped from Pagan as he felt the other's wet mouth take care of him. "So gorgeous on your knees for me." Pagan moaned and grinned.  
Away ignored the empty comment and keep doing his part, getting moans from the older man, he loved this, they both did.

One hour passed, they ended up tangled in bed together, both naked as Pagan eventually took charge of everything. Pagan watch Ajay as the younger male slept, he stroked his hair and smiled. "My apologies for leaving you alone" Pagan smiled to himself. He knew in the next morning they would argue to see who would clean the broken bottle from the ground. Obviously Pagan would do it while Ajay would use the pain on his ass as a excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feel free to suggest <3
> 
> -Trudy


	5. John x Joseph [Angst]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and John said hello, but without a goodbye there is no hello.

Joseph held his younger brother on his arms, John. John had his eyes closed, he was not talking, his body was covered with a light blue blanket, John was a chubby baby.  
Joseph looked in awe at his new brother. "We are going to play with my toys together" Joseph left to his room with his baby brother that barely had 2 weeks.  
The boy grabbed a blue car and showed it to John. "This is my favourite car! But you can use it too! I think share is important!" Joseph smiled. John was just a baby, couldn't understand a thing, his little chubby hands moved up and he cupped Joseph's cheeks with them, letting out a giggle. Joseph smiled brightly. "We are going to be together forever, John!" Joseph said between laughs.

Just like the first time they saw each other, Joseph was holding John while sitting on the ground. Just like the first time they saw each other, John had his eyes closed and was covered, but instead of being covered in a blanket he was covered in his own blood.   
Joseph stared at his brother with tears on his eyes. John cupped his cheeks softly, eyes barely open. Then he smiled and his hands left Joseph's face, falling limp on his sides as his breathing stopped. "We were going to be together forever, John" Joseph said between sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst because I'm sad and I'm bad.  
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> -Trudy


	6. Jacob x Miller [smut/Angst]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob met a guy named Miller, he was not enjoying this guy's presence.....or was he?
> 
> Note: This is an Au, only the last paragraph is Canon and related to the game.

Jacob held his breath, holding up his sniper at his eye level, aiming at a dirty old soda can he saw on top of a tree, then he shoot and...failed miserable.

Being in the army was not easy, Jacob was new here, he was trying to get his skills better, for a incoming war he would join. 

Jacob heard someone laugh and stopping by his side, he turned his head and saw other guy. "What are you laughing at?" Jacob growled. "Your terrible skills" the man said while chuckling. "Who da FUCK are you" Jacob said while lowering the gun.

"Name's Alfred Miller" the man said putting his hand out "My name is Jacob Seed" Jacob took the other's hand just not to look rude. He have been in the army for 2 weeks and never saw thus man.  
"What division are your in, Jacob?" Miller asked to the ginger haired man. Jacob rolled his eyes, he wanted to train alone and now he had to deal with Miller. "I'm on the Airborn division, 82nd" Jacob said. Miller smacked Jacob's shoulder maybe a bit too hard and smiled widely. "Me too!! What a coincidence" Miller said excitedly. Jacob stomach twisted! No no, he did not wanted to be partners with this annoying guy. 

Before Jacob could complain, Miller started talking again. "I will help you with your aim, Jacob" The man smiled. "Your aim was actually on point, you were pointing at your target perfectly, but you did not considerate the wind! It changed your bullet's destination. Try point a bit more to the left of the target, since the wind is coming from that side" Miller explained.

Jacob just pointed the sniper at the can again and moved it slightly to the left. Then he shot, hitting the can perfectly. "See?" Miller grinned in a smug way. "I told you it would work! Just keep practicing! He smiled and Jacob grunted.

"You seem grumpy! Let me tell you a joke! You have 10 birds on top of a tree, you kill one and it falls dead to the ground, how much birds stay on top of the tree?" Miller asked excitedly.

Jacob started thinking, 'if I kill one of the ten birds, there are only 9 left on the tree' he thought to himself. "There are 9 birds left on the tree" Jacob stated sternly.

"No! You have 0 birds left on the tree, the others got scared by the shot and started flying away" Miller grinned in victory, but a dead silence filled the air.  
Then- Jacob started to laugh.

Later on that night Jacob and Miller sat on the bar, drinking and talking, Jacob was listening to more of Miller's tricky jokes.  
Jacob took a sip of his drink softly. "Hey Jacob, did you heard about the 2 men that stole a calendar?" Miller asked in a serious tone. Jacob just shrugged. "No, what happened??" Jacob asked. "They each got six months!!" Miller laughed. "For the love of God, fuck you, Miller! Jacob said, trying to hide his smile behind his drink.

From that day on, Miller would always show up during and only during Jacob's training to help him. Till one night he showed up on Jacob's small army dorm. It was late at night, Jacob was still awake when he saw Miller walk in and lock the door behind himself. Miller was not smiling, Jacob never saw him so serious. Miller took over Jacob and pushed the ginger haired man against the wall, devouring Jacob's lips. Jacob hands eagerly gripped Miller's jacket, they have been craving for each other, that would change this night. 

Jacob sweaty body was laying on top of the bed sheets, getting the thin fabric slicked to his back. Yes, his back. Jacob allowed Miller to take over, he never let anyone else do it. Miller's mouth eagerly found Jacob's neck as he kept thrusting his hips against the ginger haired man. Jacob felt loved, he felt happy, he could see Miller smiling too.

After almost one hour of discovering each other bodies they cleaned all the mess they did and took a cold shower before getting back on bed.

[Canon to the game starts here]  
Years passed and Jacob and Miller joined the gulf war. Late at night they suffered an ambush, both Miller and Jacob got separated from the rest of their team. They needed to get back to their base and team, so they walked miles....and miles...and miles.....and days....and days. They eventually ran out of water and food. Miller legs started going all wobbly, they were going to die and not get back. They were starving to death. Than- Jacob looked at Miller........he was not seeing his friend anymore......he was seeing an opportunity........a way out.........he was seeing food. Only Jacob survived, thanks to Miller's forced sacrifice. Jacob remembers his best friend's face, asking for mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <333
> 
> -Trudy


	7. John x Jacob [fluff/smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob is scared, confused, nervous. Luckily he has John.

John was laying on the bed, fingers moving while he typed on his phone, probably just writing something. His attention left the phone's screen and moved to the door way, where he saw a much taller and buff man, Jacob. 

"What's wrong, Jake?" John asked worried. Yes, John likes to call Jacob 'Jake' since they were young. Jacob lifted his head to look at John. The man placed his phone on the night stand and stared at Jacob, he knew the look on Jacob's face, the man was in the middle of a PTSD attack, the most vulnerable state he could be seen. 

John did not needed to be asked, he just moved on the bed, leaving a empty space beside him as if inviting Jacob to lay there. The older did not needed to be told twice as he made his way to the bed and flopped down on it. John watched as Jacob made himself comfortable.  
The veteran rested his head on John's chest and John started caressing his ginger hair softly. "It's all okay, Jake. Nothing can hurt you, you are safe, there is no war here, no lost bullets, no harm" John assured to the older man. Jacob nodded, pushing his head into John's hand like a pup wanting comfort. The younger male just smiled. "Where is your PTSD service dog, Jake?" John asked whispering, he did not wanted to talk loud and ending up triggering any bad reaction from Jacob.  
Jacob made no attempt to answer, John made no pressure on the question and did not asked again. 

After a little Jacob breathing calmed down, John took that as a hint that the veteran's PTSD attack stopped. "Are you okay, Jake?" John asked and Jacob nodded. "Yes, thank you, John" the man said, moving to leave, but John held the stupidly tall man down, laying on top of him, pressing his cheek on his chest and looking at him. "I could easily throw you off with one hand" the veteran stated. "Sleep with me, Jake" John smiled like if he was a kid. Jacob and John stared at each other and Jacob sighed "Okay, I sleep here, but get off" he said pushing John away. Jacob moved and stood up, taking off his boots, army jacket and grey t-shirt, only staying with his socks and cargo pants on. "What are you doing, jake?" John asked as he watched a shirtless Jacob lay down. "I feel comfortable like this" Jacob stated and turned his back to John, turning off the light and closing his eyes.

John just stayed still, vision getting used to the dark, staring at the other's back. 'he is always so close and reserved on emotions' John thought to himself. He moved closer, resting his chin on Jacob's neck, needing to move up in the bed. There is s biiiig height difference between them.John was short and slim, Jacob was tall and muscular.

John tried to wrap his arms around Jacob, almost not being able to hold both his hands around the man's torso. John left soft strokes on the man's bare chest. "John, let me sleep" Jacob said sternly. John ignored as he kept showing his love. "You have been suffering a lot from your PTSD and stress lately, let me help Jake" John faked a whine and Jacob sighed at the feeling of John's soft warm hand travelling from his chest to his stomach. "John, you know Joseph would not approve this" John huffed at this. "Joseph is not here. If you don't tell him I don't do it too" John said in a low voice, pawing at Jacob's belt. Jacob rolled his eyes as if saying 'get a girlfriend or something'.

John hand moved more than it should, cupping the man through his cargo pants, but Jacob didn't reacted at all. John could not see Jacob's expression, but he didn't felt the man move a muscle. John huffed again. "You are giving me the cold shoulder, Jake" the younger said. "and you are giving me a hand job...or at least trying" Jacob wasted no time at throwing that answer, proud of himself for it on the inside.  
John was pouting like a kid, but that did not stopped him. He moved his head and kissed along under Jacob's ear to his shoulder and that actually got a twitch from the man. "Oh Jakieee, do you like shoulder kisses?" John chuckled and Jacob kept his mouth shut, leaning closer to John. The younger male grinned in victory, placing kisses along Jacob's shoulder and stroking him through his pants. Jacob body and breaths started to react to the touches and a low groan left his mouth as he pushed his hips into John's hand, panting shamelessly.  
John kept his movements, making sure to add more pressure on his stroking.

"John, this is wrong" Jacob sighed and John stopped, pulling his hands away. Jacob turned around on the bed, looking at John eyes. "Don't you dare to say love is wrong, Jacob Seed!" John threatened. "I was not talking about love, I was talking about our relationship" The older man stated. "Love is love, Jake and I love you" John whined. "I love you too, Jonathan" Jacob gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't call my Jonathan!! You know I hate it" John huffed but Jacob cutted him off with a kiss.

John huffed into the kiss, reaching one hand out to cup the other's man crotch. Jacob broke the kiss and grunted at this. "You like it, don't you Jake? You are a brute but you like it soft and slow" John grinned showing his white teeth while stroking Jacob's erection through the man cargo pants. The ginger haired man buried his face on John's chest, panting heavily and letting himself get indulged into this sinful pleasure. John only smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos, comments and prompts/ideas are always appreciate.  
> Also- HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! <3333
> 
> -Trudy


	8. Far cry characters headcanons: When their partner is sad [fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How some characters react when they see their partner sad.

Joseph:  
-When he sees his partner sad or crying he silently sits next to them.  
-No words are shared, Joseph only holds the other and rubs their back in circles  
-There will be a moment where Joseph will place kisses on their forehead

John:  
-He would ignore his partner  
-After seeing the situation is serious and not a joke he will walk over and hug the other tightly, telling his partner he loves them  
-80% of the time they will end up on the bed as a stress relief

Jacob:  
-He coldly tells his partner to stop being weak and act like an adult  
-After almost 3 days he will apologize and cuddle with his partner on the couch while watching funny movies

Faith:   
-She will get upset too and try make everything to see the other smile  
-Once she succeeds she gets extremely happy

Pratt:  
-At the sight of his crying partner he would think it's his fault and apologize desperately  
-Once he discovers its not his fault he will calm down and invite the other to go drink something to cheer up

Sharky:   
-He would tell really bad jokes till the point his partner is crying from laughing  
-Lots of kisses and snuggles to cheer the mood

Vaas:  
-He would take the other on a hunt to try cheer them up

Carlos:   
-Long hugs, kisses, snuggles and all type of affection

Buck:  
-He doesn't know what to do, so he just stays next to the other without speak to give support

Hoyt:  
-Would take their partner into a fancy dinner  
-The night would be wild

Jason:   
-Kisses and lovely words fix everything

Riley:  
-Play video games and eat cheetos is all he thinks it would work

Ajay:   
-He would show how much he cares for his partner and that nothing else is important

Pagan:  
-BIG trip to a fancy country to cheer up his partner

Sabal:  
-He would smile and hug the other, saying that life is hard but everything bad go away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Trudy


	9. Hey Brother [Smut/Angst]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob finds out his brother has a talent at playing guitar.  
> Inspired by the music 'Hey Brother' by Avicii.
> 
> Warnings: Incest, smut, angst
> 
> Pairing: Jacob x Joseph

A few days passed since Deputy's first attack, he killed Faith. Her siblings couldn't feel indifferent towards that. Jacob felt anger, Joseph was destroyed, John was broken. They would make justice, they would not let Deputy get away from this.

Jacob had to be strong, he tried to comfort his brothers like when they were kids. John was hard to comfort. Only the mention of their adopted sister's death would make him want to cry. Joseph was not easy to comfort, he would try avoid the subject and walk away, perhaps to suffer alone. 

Jacob, he had to be strong, his brothers needed him more than ever. Joseph and John were like opposite poles. John would seek comfort, Joseph would avoid it. And THAT was making Jacob worried. He was worried that Joseph was getting away, losing himself. 

There was a night where Jacob was on the veterans center, John was there too, but there was no sign of Joseph. "Jacob..." John called, leaning his head against Jacob's shoulder. "Please bring Joseph here too" John requested in a sad tone. "I will, Johnny" Jacob stood up, walking outside, Joseph was probably at the church. The ginger haired man wasted no time and got into his car then drove to the church, almost at full speed. 

Once he got there he parked the car next to the church, the door was open. Jacob got closer, but stopped was he could hear someone playing acoustic guitar on the inside, he made his way closer to the church and saw Joseph. The preacher was playing a song, singing along with his sweet voice. Jacob leaned against the door frame, watching the scene. 

Joseph was sitting in one of the church's benches while playing, his back facing the door, making it easier for Jacob watch without being noticed.

"Hey brother  
Do you still believe in one another?  
Hey sister  
Do you still believe in love?  
I wonder" Joseph sang, while playing. Something that was supposed to be cheerful was far from that. His voice was low, full of sadness, guilty, sorrow. Jacob felt sorry for his brother.

"Oh, if the sky comes falling down  
For you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do" Joseph kept singing, this time Jacob was walking closer, he could not watch seeing his brother's pain.

"What if I'm far from home?  
Oh brother, I will hear you call!  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh sister, I will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down  
For you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do-" In that moment Joseph got interrupted by Jacob. The ginger haired man took the guitar out of Joseph's arms, placing it down and pulling the brown haired male into a hug. "Why do you choose to suffer alone." Jacob stated more than asked. "Jacob" Joseph spoke calmly. Joseph did not fought and hugged back the veteran. "We were worried, me and John, come with me to the veterans center, John is there too" Jacob sighed, watching Joseph shaking and in such a weak state was like getting stabbed in the stomach twice, maybe more painful.

"It's such a pain to see you like this" Jacob said, pulling away from the hug, kneeling down in front of Joseph and resting his head on his brother's lap. Joseph let him, staying still sitting on the bench. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I did not wanted to upset you." Joseph sighed, stroking Jacob's ginger hair with his fingers. Jacob leaned into his touch and nodded. "Don't worry, Joseph, human feelings are something we cant control, they are a shit" Jacob stated. "Watch your language, brother, we are inside of the church" Joseph warned. The preacher did not liked Jacob way of talking inside of a church, God was listening, Joseph knew it.

"Fuck it, Joseph, I want my brother to be happy, forget about your God things for a moment" Jacob almost growled. Joseph mouth was slightly open, he never saw such behavior on his brother, he knew something was wrong with Jacob. "Jacob, what's wrong?" Joseph asked calmly, stroking the others cheek. "Wanna know what is wrong? Deputy killed our sister, John is always sobbing, you are sad and getting away from us...." Jacob stated, voice low, almost whispering. "I miss the good days Joseph...when you took us, John and Faith to the field next to the river and sang for us....but now.....you sing alone" Jacob's voice was full of sadness, sorrow, Joseph could almost tell the other wanted to cry all tears he never cried in years.

Joseph remembers those days, it was like being on heaven. "Tomorrow, at 9PM, how does that sounds, Jacob?" Joseph smiled. Jacob lifted his head up, staring with his younger brother in surprise. "You serious?" the older asked.  
"Yes, you, me and John. By the river. I can sing for you Jacob. Just like you want" Joseph smile was sweet and warm, full of affection. Jacob smiled to. "I would love that, Joseph." The veteran hummed. "I missed talking with you, Joseph, about something besides work. I love you, Brother" Joseph sighed happily at this. "I love you too, Jacob" Joseph hands find their way to Jacob's face, cupping his cheeks and looking down at him with a big cheerful smile.   
Jacob hummed, hands stroking Joseph's legs, feeling the fabric of his pants under his fingertips. The veteran's hands rested on Joseph's knees, pulling them apart enough do he could fit between the preacher's legs. "Jacob? What are you doing?" Joseph questioned. Jacob hummed, pawing at the other's belt. "I wanna love you, Joseph" Joseph's breath got caught on his throat at this. "Jacob, we can't, this is a sin. Lust is a sin" The Father said in a serious tone, but Jacob smiled warmly, already taking Joseph's belt and placing at on the ground. "Lust is a sin, love is not" Jacob hummed. 

Joseph gripped the bench while looking down at his brother. "Jacob, we can't! This is forbidden by God! We are the same blood!" Joseph said, almost nervously.  
"What's wrong with that? Animals do it. Some humans too. Love is love, God should not punish it" The veteran said in a calm tone, undoing Joseph pants. A glint of hesitation crossed Joseph's eyes, they were at the church, at God's house. "Raise your hips" Jacob commanded, tapping two fingers on the preacher's leg. Joseph did, he lifted his hips enough so Jacob could slip his pants and boxers down to his knees. Joseph knew there was no reason to be ashamed of his body, it was a gift from God, yet he felt nervous at being exposed. "You are gorgeous, Joseph" Jacob hummed. Joseph could feel Jacob's warm breath against his erection, it made him shudder and close his eyes.

The feeling of Jacob soft and warm lips kissing his erection were enough to make him melt. "Jacob..." Joseph breathed, feeling the warmth of the other's mouth around him, it was amazing. "Oh Jacob, my precious soldier" The church was filled with moans and pantings from Joseph, Jacob wanted to chuckle, but he held back the urge.  
After some minutes he could feel Joseph coming undone and crying out his name like a praying. Jacob smiled, licked his lips and pulled the other's pants and boxers up, putting the belt on place.   
The veteran stood up, pulling the shorter male into a hug. Joseph's head rested on Jacob's chest and Jacob helped him get to the car so they went back to the veteran's center. They were received by John, who have been waiting patiently for their returrn.

The next day they were sitting by the lake. Joseph, Jacob and John. Joseph was playing guitar and singing for his brothers.

"What if I'm far from home?  
Oh brother, I will hear you call!  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh sister, I will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down  
For you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do." Joseph sang. John was smiling, happy tears on his eyes. Jacob hummed. Just like the old happy days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <333  
> Leave a comment or kudos!
> 
> -Trudy


End file.
